Just For a Kiss
by Andruindel
Summary: A series of one-shots, featuring Cassandra, and her struggles to get a kiss out of Leon. Rated for light language, and one-sided OC x Leon
1. Chapter 1

Just For a Kiss

Just For a Kiss

By Andruindel

_Lol, this is just a series of one-shots that really mean nothing. I was seriously bored one night, and decided to write something I'd been pondering for a while. So, here's the result. Please don't kill me for the stupidity of it. XD_

--

A new day in Hollow Bastion had barely begun. The sun rose slowly, as though unwilling to begin a new day of work. The sun's mood echoed that of Cassandra. She had never enjoyed waking early. Waking to a day of non-stop work was even worse. Still, she liked living with Leon and the others. It made life exciting. And dangerous.

Now, as Cassandra worked silently in the kitchen, she reasoned that if the sun was not working, she shouldn't have to, either. She didn't get paid for working, anyway. Nothing was worse that being stuck fixing a town you had just become a resident of, when the sun insisted on hiding behind a veil of clouds.

Except maybe preparing breakfast for a 'family' of six.

Cassandra had just recently passed her seventeenth birthday. She had hair that fell in large, soft curls to her shoulders. Some said her hair was black with a hint of purple in it, others with a hint of blue. Personally, she didn't know, or care. With steel-gray eyes, Cassandra often tried to captivate people. She considered her eyes to be quite beautiful, and irresistible. But usually other people didn't think so. That upset her.

"Breakfast is done!" Wit ha deft flick of her wrist, Cassandra flipped the last of a batch of pancakes onto a plate stacked high with them.

Yuffie, the perpetually hyper ninja, was the first to arrive. Raven locks in disarray, the girl sat down to breakfast. Cassandra paid little attention to her. The little ninja was notorious for being grouchy in the morning.

"Aerith!"

Cassandra jerk her head up at the sound of Leon's voice. A smirk crossed her face. The brunette being summoned was out at the moment. It was her obligation to see what Leon wanted.

Quick steps brought Cassandra to Leon's room. She passed Cloud on the way, and the two exchanged silent nods. With a knock, Cassandra requested permission to enter, and then did so, without waiting for a reply. The shaggy-haired brunette stood by his bed, fully dressed, belts and all. Cassandra had never understood why he wore so many belts. Only the three he wore on his left arm were missing from his usual outfit.

Seeing the question in the gray-eyed male's gaze, Cassandra replied.

"Aerith isn't here. Do you need something?"

Leon sighed. "Would you help me with my belts?" He indicated the three belts lying on his bed. "I can't manage it on my own." His eyes fell back onto Cassandra. Cassandra raised one eyebrow at what she saw in his eyes. For some reason Leon had never seemed especially fond of her.

"Oh, I dunno. What's in it for me?" She leaned casually against the doorframe. One slim eyebrow came up again as she smirked at Leon. Vary rarely would she do someone a favor without gaining something in return.

Leon raised his eyes skyward. "What do you want?"

A smile spread across Cassandra's features. "A kiss."

"No."

Cassandra had expected such a short answer from Leon. When did he give her any other kind of reply? But Cassandra knew how to get past his defenses.

"Then I guess you'll have to go with an incomplete outfit today." She turned, as though to leave.

"Fine, come back."

Smirking, Cassandra turned back to Leon. She could have sworn his cheeks were pink, but he had tilted his head downward, so she couldn't tell for sure. Either way, she would get what she wanted now. She was satisfied.

Her hands worked as though she had done such a task a million times. With very little time passing, she got all three belts fastened around Leon's left arm. Neither of them spoke as she worked. Cassandra was busy anticipating her reward.

"Cassandra, how long have I known you?" Leon asked, as he adjusted the belts a bit.

"Several months."

"I guess that's a sufficient amount of time."

Unsure what Leon meant, Cassandra tilted her head up to look him full in the face. She found herself gazing into a pair of eyes that burned. Leon's hand cupped her cheek, and he leaned down. Her eyes closed, her breathing grew shallow. And then his lips descended, right on the corner of her mouth.

With that, Leon was gone, half-way out the door before Cassandra could react. Her eyes flew open, and her face heated up.

"You tease!" She cried. "You tricked me!"

Leon turned in the doorway. "No I didn't. You got what you asked for. You're going to have to work harder if you want the real thing."

Full of confusion, Cassandra glared after Leon as he went toward the kitchen, and her pancakes.

_Damn that man…_


	2. Chapter 2

Just For a Kiss

Just For a Kiss

Part TWO!!

By Andruindel

_Like I said, this is just a series of one-shots, that have very little significance. I was just seriously bored. And besides, I like Leon and Cassandra. xD Poor Cassandra really wants that kiss._

--

Every one knew that Cassandra liked Leon. She had such a big crush on him, it wasn't even funny. Of course, it was not like Cassandra kept it a secret. The girl was very open with her feelings. There was a rumor circulating the house, started by a certain ninja, that Leon secretly liked Cassandra back. No one with half a brain would listen to a rumor started by Yuffie, though.

One fine, spring after noon, when the day was just getting closer to evening, Leon, Cloud, Cid and Cassandra sat taking a well-deserved break. The four friends had spent the entire day working together to fix up McScrooge's ice cream shop. The poor duck had gotten his shop ransacked by some heartless. Now, the three friends sat outside the shop, enjoying ice cream they had been presented with by way of thanks.

"You know, Aerith has probably got dinner cooking…" Leon commented, fixing his ice cream with a wry expression.

Cassandra punched him lightly in the arm. "Lighten up." She commanded him. "You're so tense." Even for Leon, he was behaving oddly. When Cassandra let her hand rest on his forearm, he stiffened.

Leon shook her hand off. "I'm fine." He said shortly. His eyes wandered the surrounding area, searching for something no one else could see, displaying his restlessness. Whatever was wrong, he was not going to divulge that information soon. Or at all.

Soon enough, Cid stood up. "We should go home." He stretched, groaning. A whole day of repairs around town was tiring, especially for one of Cid's age. Cassandra was quick to point this out.

"What's that supposed to mean, ya smart ass?" He narrowed one eye at her in that creepy old man way he had.

"Nothing," The girl drew her reply out, so it sounded falsely innocent. Fixing a coy smile on the man, she stood up, stretching languorously. "Come on, then, let's get home."

Cloud and Cid followed as the girl began skipping toward home. At a more dignified pace, two of the three men began the short journey toward home. When Leon failed to join them, Cloud's sky-blue eyes turned on him. The blonde turned, watching Leon uncertainly.

"Go, I'll catch up." Leon waved a lazy hand, indicating that Cloud was to continue on his way.

Cloud met the man's stormy gray eyes, and nodded slowly. He knew something was bothering the brunette, yet was unable to discern what. Pondering, Cloud went on, watching Cassandra skip in the distance.

"Where's Leon?" Set upon by Aerith as soon as he set foot inside, Cloud flinched as she hugged him.

"He said he'll be along presently." He replied in his normal flat tone. Lowering his voice to a murmur, he continued. "He's probably taking his time to get a smile respite from Cassandra."

Sympathetically, Aerith led him to a chair. "Sit down, and rest. You deserve to relax after all that work." She smiled softly, and then went to the kitchen. A crash seconds before she left indicated that she had left Yuffie unattended in the kitchen.

Neither Cid nor Cassandra were present. Probably each was seeking relaxation in their own way, Cid in his garage, Cassandra locked in her room, blaring music. Cloud himself preferred sitting back, with his feet up. He did so, closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh as his tired muscles relaxed.

He cracked one eye open as the door opened. Leon entered, his head lowered, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked exhausted. Had it been in Cloud's nature, he would have inquired as to what was bothering Leon. As it was, he remained silent, and closed his eyes again.

"Aerith, do we have any Tylenol?" Cloud heard Leon inquire. He heard Aerith's indistinct reply, and then listened to Leon's footsteps move toward the room they shared. Due to cramped conditions, he, Leon and Cid shared one room, and the three girls shared another. Somehow he could not see how Aerith, the neat freak, could survive living with two girls like Cassandra and Yuffie.

Another, different set of footsteps moved to the kitchen. Aerith, is Leon back yet?"

"Yes, he's in his room. He has a head-ache. "

"Oh, I'll go check on him, then." By the time Cassandra's footsteps stopped by Leon's door, Cloud had dropped into a shallow sleep.

Leon too was sleeping. Cassandra saw it as soon as she had opened the bedroom door. He lay on his back, one arm cushioning his head. His breathing was deep, and steady. Cassandra almost regretted the risk of waking him. That was hardly enough to keep her from advancing, though.

Her feet made little noise on the rug, only a soft padding. She did not let her gaze wander from Leon's face as her steps led her toward him. He looked so peaceful. The entire image he strove to uphold seemed to entirely melt away while he slept. A smile crossed Cassandra's face, and she stopped beside the bed.

Hesitantly, her fingers traveled through his hair. She was surprised by the softness of it. She had assumed that all men had coarse hair, like her brothers. His was so soft, it could be described as silky.

He stirred at her touch, but did not wake. Eternally grateful for this, Cassandra leaned forward. His lips looked so soft, so inviting. Now was her chance to redeem her prize.

"Leon!" The door burst open, and Yuffie bounded in. Reacting swiftly, Cassandra threw herself away from Leon, just as he jerked away. The force behind her movement sent her sprawling.

Her face burned at the realization that the whole house would soon know what she had tried to do, and she struggled to her feet, fleeing from the room. Yuffie laughing, Leon shouting for quiet, and Cloud inquiring what was going on were all unheard by the girl. Tears of humiliation stung her eyes as she almost literally dove into her room, locking the door behind her. How was she going to face Leon after this?


	3. Chapter 3

Just For a Kiss

Just For a Kiss

Part Three

By Andruindel

_Yup, here's the third part. Hope you like it. xD_

--

For once the restoration committee had a day off. Normally that would mean a day lounging in bed until late morning, and then after leisurely breakfast, training for Leon, Cloud and Cassandra, while Aerith and Yuffie were left to their own devices inside, and Cid stayed locked in his garage. But on this particular day, the heat was unbearable. Hot and sticky, the six friends felt like doing nothing.

Cassandra, restless and refusing to remain inside, wandered the streets of Hallow Bastion with Leon, the only one willing to venture outside. Her eyes roamed her surroundings, narrowed against the bright sunlight.

"Hey, youngsters, would you be interested in testing out my latest skate-board model?" Cassandra jumped as they were suddenly addressed by McScrooge. Her hands went to Leon's arm, but in an instant she had released him. She looked questioningly up at him. He liked to skate board, she knew.

The brunette raised one eyebrow. "Sure," He replied easily.

McScrooge handed a skate board, red with a yellow design, to Leon. Leon thanked him, and immediately hopped onto the board, and pushed off. Cassandra had to run to keep up with him.

Leon was surprisingly adept at skate boarding. He lifted the board, and jumped down several steps, landing neatly at the bottom. He stopped several feet away, breathing lightly, but sweating. Cassandra, once she had run down the stairs, dropped to one knee, shaking sweat from her eyes.

"Thanks for waiting up, Leon." Cassandra said sarcastically.

Leon smiled sardonically at her, his gray eyes sparkling. "Tired already?" He asked, kicking the board up into his grip, and approaching her. "What, are you out of shape? Maybe not training enough?"

"It's the heat, you jerk." Cassandra snapped. She was so hot, she had duh out the coolest outfit she owned: A pair of shorts, no where near as short as Yuffie's, but still short, and a spaghetti strap top. Leon himself had not worn his customary leather, but had dressed instead in jeans and a white T-shirt.

His hands artfully mussed her sweat-dampened hair. Cassandra was too hot to care. She weakly pushed Leon's hand away, turning angry eyes on him, but saying nothing.

"There's some shade over there," Leon indicated a small patch of shade by a wall. "Why don't you watch me from there?"

Cassandra, too annoyed by the heat to say much, stood, and slouched toward the shade. She missed the smile that crossed Leon's face, because she was busy looking skeptically at the small amount of shade.

For what seemed like hours she watched Leon skate board. He performed a series of tricks, causing Cassandra to marvel. She didn't see him practice a lot. How could he have gotten so good?

"Hey," Cassandra lifted her eyes from Leon's feet, up to his face. "Do you want to try?" He came toward her, riding slowly on the board, his hands in his pockets.

Cassandra laughed scornfully. "If I did, I would die." She replied seriously. "I couldn't skate board to save my life."

Leon smiled. "Come on, just try." He beckoned coaxingly to her.

"No."

"Why not?"

Cassandra felt herself blushing. "Because I don't want you to laugh at me." She mumbled. She knew she would look foolish if she tried.

"I promise I won't."

"Fine…" She groaned as she stood up. She really didn't want to do it. She hated skate boarding. Her eyes narrowed at the skate board, and then Leon's hand touched her elbow. She looked up at him, searching his face.

"Getting on for the first time is hard. You want to step on like this," He demonstrated, and then stepped back, allowing her the clutch his arm as she stepped onto the board, and it shifted under her feet. For a moment she stood motionless, becoming accustomed to the feel of the skate board underneath her.

"Good," Leon moved away, and then stepped to her other side. "You're feet should go like this," He tapped her foot with his, until it was in the right position. It felt weird, but better than before.

Another pause came, and then Leon laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cassandra looked up at him.

She saw his smile, and her heart skipped a beat. It was the first real smile he had given her yet. "You're shaking," He said softly.

"Oh," Cassandra turned her eyes away, frowning. She had to keep her feelings under control.

"Okay," Continuing, Leon touched her arm. "Now, with your right foot, go ahead and push."

She did as she was told, and immediately found herself falling. Her arm flew out to stop her fall, but it was not enough. On the ground, she sat up, and folded her arms, willing the sting in her hands, and her pride, to stop. Maybe stopping her fall with her hands hadn't been such a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Leon leaned down, his hands on his knees, to look at her.

"You okay?"

She only nodded. "I tried. Can I stop now?"

"No, come on, you were doing fine!" Leon protested. His hands automatically went to her arms to pull her up.

Submitting, she stood, and approached the skate board. This time, the process of getting onto the board was easier. Her balance was bad, but, none-the-less, she pushed when Leon told her to. She managed to keep her balance this time. Extremely proud of herself, she turned to glance at Leon.

All of a sudden, the skate board lurched, and she fell head-over-heels onto the hard cobble-stone. The shock, plus the fact that she had hit her head, kept her stunned on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Leon was at her side in an instant, his hands gentle as he helped her sit up. "That was quite a fall." For an instant Cassandra thought he was laughing at her, but when she looked sharply at him, she saw only concern in his gray eyes.

"No, I'm not okay." Cassandra snapped, examining a skinned elbow, and then her skinned knee. She had hit her other elbow rather hard when she'd attempted to break her fall. Tears of pain and humiliation fell slowly as her eyes scanned her various wounds.

She felt Leon's fingers brush lightly over her elbow, and she flinched. "Ow!" She jerked out of his reach, and immediately wished she had not, for her elbow gave a twinge of pain.

"Sorry. You've got some bad bruising there. Maybe we should go home." His stormy gray gaze rested on hers for a moment, and then he looked away.

An idea struck Cassandra, and she put on a pout. "Don't I get a kiss to make it better?" She asked, fixing him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Leon looked sharply at her. And then he smiled. "No." He said simply, and he stood up.

Disappointed, Cassandra lowered her eyes. Had she really expected anything else?

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

She looked up, and Leon was looking over his shoulder at her, a smile residing on his features. That was the second time in one day he'd given her a true smile. It made her pain appear to wash away.

"Sure," She called, struggling to her feet. Limping, and still in pain, she caught up to Leon. He set his pace to match her slow one, and together they made their way home. Aerith wouldn't be pleased to see that Cassandra had been injured. And most likely her elbow would be sore for days….

_Curse skate boards, and all their kind. _


End file.
